Natsu and Lisanna: Childhood
by danganronpa
Summary: Thirty themes, thirty stories, thirty oneshots on the childhood of Natsu and Lisanna. NaLi. Set a few years back.
1. Fireflies

A/N: first fairy tail fanfiction! please be kind..

yes, it's a NaLi fic. like in the summary, it's just a collection of oneshots on Natsu and Lisanna's childhood with different themes and stories.

oh, and before i begin, please keep in mind that these oneshots are not in chronological order so don't get confused, okay?.

on to the story~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Psst!"

Lisanna shifted a bit in her sleep, not quite catching the whisper from her darkened window.

"Psst!"

It came again, and again she moved ever so slightly, still not waking up.

"Psst!"

This time she opened her eyes and sat up and glanced around owlishly. Something had woken her up, but she didn't have a clue what that something might be — she had thought perhaps she'd heard something, but…

"Psst!" Now a tap on the windowsill accompanied the whisper. "Hey, Lisanna! Wake up!"

Now startled completely awake, she instinctively drew back at the sight of what seemed a shadow crouched on her windowsill. "W-Who's there?" she whispered, trying to think of what she could use to defend herself against an intruder, and finding nothing.

The person uncoiled and slipped into the room — laughing? "Geez, Lisanna, calm down!" A flash of flames lit on, illuminating Natsu's grinning face. "It's just me. It's not like I'm gonna mug you."

Her apprehension drained as quickly as it had gathered, and she was flooded with irritation — and some embarrassment. How dare he scare her like that? And she hadn't forgotten the argument from earlier that day at the guild, either — nor had he, she was quite sure. They'd had one of their 'rare' arguments during lunch at the guild that day, and quite frankly she couldn't even remember what it was about. She wasn't angry anymore.

Still, she folded her arms and put on her best angry face. "What are you doing here?"

His grin faltered a bit in the fire's glow. "Are you still mad?"

She really wasn't, and she knew that he knew it. Sighing, she dropped the façade and shook her head. "No, I'm not angry." Absently pushing her hair back with one hand and finding it to be even more of a mess than normal, she gave Natsu a measuring Look. "Unless you don't give me a really, and I do mean really, good explanation as to why you're sneaking into my bedroom at—" she paused and glanced at the clock, "—one-thirty in the morning."

"Ehh? It's no biggie!"

"Yes, it is! I swear — Mira-nee is going to kill you!"

Furthermore, she was quite certain she had closed and locked that window before she'd gone to bed... oh well. She was probably thinking of another night, or imagining things. It had to have been open, or else how would he have gotten in?

"I came to kidnap you!" he proclaimed proudly.

Lisanna stared at him. "Kidnap…me?" she repeated blankly.

He nodded emphatically. "Bingo! So come on!" He was at her bedside in an eye blink, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of bed. She was covered, thankfully—pajama pants and an oversized T-shirt made for very comfortable sleeping — but she was barefoot and probably looked an utter mess.

"Natsu!" she yelped, trying not to wake her siblings. "Hang on!"

He stopped and turned — and by she found her shoes dropping from his free hand into hers. "You need these, right? And it's kinda chilly, so this too!" his scarf landed on her head, leaving her plunged momentarily into total darkness.

Thirty seconds and one smack on the head later, Lisanna found herself being dragged out the window. Now, she wasn't exactly afraid of heights, but she wasn't terribly fond of them, either. But it proved to be something of a moot point, as Natsu was pulling her towards the tree branch in one eye blink, and the slightly-damp grass was beneath her feet in the next. How he moved that fast — while pulling her along behind him, no less — left her baffled.

But there was no time to think!

Not really sure what else to do, Lisanna let Natsu drag her along towards…wherever it was that he was taking her. She was only the tiniest bit apprehensive, though; this was Natsu. He was an idiot, and occasionally a jerk, but she trusted him completely. Whatever this surprise was, she had no fear that it was anything that would harm her.

It felt like they had been walking for quite a while though it had really been closer to ten minutes when he suddenly turned and led her off the sidewalk, down into a little roadside cluster of trees. It was then that he turned and grinned at her. For the majority of their walk, he hadn't said much aside from crowing about how much she was going to like this.

"Hey, Natsu... what about Happy?" she asked while looking around, unable to caught sight of the blue cat.

"Don't worry... Happy is already sleeping."

"What—"

"Shh…" Natsu instructed, putting a finger to his lips before continuing in a whisper, "I'm about to show you something awesome! I think you'll really like it. But you have to be really quiet, or else you'll scare them."

"Them?" Lisanna whispered back. He didn't say anything verbally, but she got her answer when Natsu pushed back a branch, took her hand, and led her into a small clearing amidst the trees.

The clearing was glowing.

It took her a moment to realize what it was.

Fireflies.

There were fireflies everywhere. On the branches, the grass, and floating through the air. There were enough of them about, each with their own tiny flickering light, that Natsu's fire wasn't even necessary; they lit up the place all on their own.

Lisanna knew she probably looked like an idiot, with her eyes all wide and her mouth hanging open, but she honestly couldn't help it. She just kept looking around, moving so as not to disturb the fireflies or the tranquility of the scene. It was so… beautiful.

"And if you look up…" he pointed.

She immediately raised her gaze. There was a circular break in the trees directly above them, offering her an unobstructed view of the stars. Innumerable, like a swath of diamonds painted across the inky darkness of the sky.

It was so peaceful, and so very beautiful. No sounds reached them there, no other lights save for the starlight and the fireflies. For all they knew, they could have been the last people left in the world. Just them and the night and the stars…

Natsu inched up a little closer to her so he didn't have to talk quite as loudly. "I found this with Happy a couple nights ago, and I wanted to show it to you. I know I was a jerk at the guild earlier," he shrugged, "so I figured this was a good time to do it." He paused for a moment. "...do you like it?"

"Natsu, it's so beautiful!" Lisanna breathed.

The fireflies cast their warm yellow glow like tiny earth-bound stars, highlighting his features and his soft smile. "Hehe," he chuckled sheepishly. It was at this point that Lisanna realized that Natsu had taken her hand to guide her into the clearing, but he hadn't let go.

He didn't say anything else for a long moment. He simply watched her look around for a while before he suddenly tugged on her arm, pulling her a bit closer. She didn't resist, letting him pull her to his side and finally drop her hand to slip his arm around her waist. "Come on," he whispered. "If Mira finds out you're gone, I won't live long enough to tell Igneel I love him one last time!"

She giggled, taking one last look around. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

Her head lulled against his shoulder while her arm found its way around his waist. "Thank you."

He grinned and led her back through the trees to the sidewalk. "Don't mention it!" he said in a gleeful tone. "We can come again sometime!"

Walking together while holding hands, Natsu and Lisanna headed on their way towards home, now with a new memory and a secret to share. And the only witnesses were the stars.

* * *

A/N: one down! 29 more to go XD

don't worry. i know that very few people like NaLi so i doubt that i'll have a lot of views and everything. but the small amount i receive, i might just keep going to get a kick out of it myself.

that's all for now! thanks for reading!


	2. Dream

A/N: awww, i actually got reviews? you guys are too sweet!

i'm so happy that there's still some people who like NaLi. when i browsed through the fandom, i found out that there's only a few stories about them. it's literally depressing. so even though my writing skills are not good, i decided to contribute.

well, let's get on the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

In the bitterness of the icy cold, Lisanna felt completely and utterly stuck. And she had no idea what to do, what to think and how to operate. All she knew was that she was gonna be in big trouble, if she didn't do something fast.

How did she even manage to get into this mess?

She tried not to panic. Having been friends with almost everyone at Fairy Tail for that long, she was used to the feeling of being in most kinds of danger you could think of; and they would always make it through together. This time, however, she was alone — and she didn't like that one little bit.

Saving others? Not a problem. Lisanna was one with quite an altruistic nature, so she had no problems putting herself on the line for her loved ones. Saving herself, however?

She had some doubts.

Already she could feel the panic rising to her throat as she tried to make out her surroundings, but she continuously tried to swallow it down and keep it there. She felt frozen, yet she could still move; hot, yet at the same time cold. Similar to the type of feeling she typically got when she was small and sick, from something like a minor cold, or any deviation thereof.

She flailed her arms, and, they responded as they should have, swaying up and down…only slowly, as if she were submerged in water. She could breathe though... at least, for a little while, she could. She could even hear herself do so.

Her breaths continued to get shorter and shorter however, until finally, no oxygen could get in at all. But why_?_ Was she trapped? In a box? Had there been no more oxygen? Or perhaps she was snared deep, beneath the surface of a semi-frozen lake; one which she stepped on ignorantly, despite the warnings of thin ice. Had she fallen through? Maybe she needed help.

But no one would hear her.

She felt herself choke, coughing, her lungs gripping at any oxygen they could get. No words came out.

_'Why can't I breathe?'_

Her mind went into a spiral, begging for the answer. It spun, making her feel an overwhelming dizziness, which coupled itself with a crippling headache, induced no doubt by her less-than-desirable predicament. Suddenly, her coughing, which had previously been silent, began to emit sound. It grew exponentially louder; her vision began to fade, and the darkness morphed itself into something more comprehensible.

Finally, there was scenery she recognized; blankets, pillows, the window, the moon shining through it and mostly Happy, who was snoozing softly in his sleep.

It was... _his_ bed. Natsu's bed.

_'A dream?'_ she asked herself.

It was still dark, but Lisanna was finally beginning to realize what was happening. She looked at Natsu beside her in awe, and she wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. Coughing, she could only manage a smile. No wonder she had felt so trapped.

"Natsu," she breathed to wake him up.

"Nnn..."

"Natsu."

A bit of movement this time. "Mnnn…"

"Natsu!" Lisanna repeated coarsely in a cough — a little more sternly this time.

"What_?_" came the annoyed grumpy voice from the awoken fire mage.

"I can't breathe."

Grumbling, Natsu half-opened his eyes to meet hers — and immediately widened.

It took him a minute to take in the scene as a whole and realize what he had to do... but he eventually unwrapped his arms from around Lisanna's waist and blushed furiously. They had been wrapped around her tightly, almost protectively, as if she was a valuable treasure. It was like a barrier, keeping her safe, and... well, not even oxygen could penetrate.

"S-Sorry," he murmured.

Lisanna only giggled, planting a chaste kiss on his forehead to show her forgiveness. She should've seen it all coming.

Her head fell against the pillow again, as she let out a slow sigh, and, smiling, she waited eagerly to be taken off to dreamland once more.

Sleeping over Natsu and Happy's house was one great experience.

* * *

A/N: woohoo! 2 down, 28 more to go!

i hope you liked this one! i like pointless fluff! XD

Till next time!


	3. Marriage

A/N: ahhhh! it's been so long since i updated! sorry. school has been taking my time.

thank you for the reviews! you guys are awesome! some of you even pointed out some errors, and i'll be sure to correct them!

now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"...and then once the brave knight had saved the princess from the dragon, he took her back to the kingdom. The prince was extremely grateful that he had gotten his bride-to-be back, and rewarded the knight with a magnificent castle and one hundred thousand jewels. The knight was able to use the coins to buy medicine for his sick mother. And the prince and the princess got married. And they all lived happily ever after. The end."

Happy carefully shut the book, placing it down on the crisp grass.

"Well? Did you guys like it?"

Happy turned to his two friends, who were lounging on the grass next to him. Lisanna was lying on her stomach, propping her chin up with her hands, as she gazed at him with her unblinking, royal blue eyes. Natsu was flopped out on his back next to her, as fidgety as ever, his little fingers twirling through strands of Lisanna's hair.

"It was a really nice story!" Lisanna said softly. "Thanks, Happy."

"Aye!" The blue cat's reply energetic as ever.

Natsu's eyes were bright as he rolled upright into a sitting position.

"How about we play a game about that?!" he declared. "I am getting bored of hide-and-seek."

"Ohhhh~! Good idea, Natsu!" Happy said amiably. "Now that Lisanna's here, she can be the princess!"

"Ehh? Me?" Lisanna asked. "The princess?"

"Of course it's gotta be you!" Natsu said, flicking at her white tresses. "Or would you rather have Happy as the princess?"

Lisanna pulled her hands up to her cheeks, suddenly feeling hot, but nodded. "O-Okay."

"And I'll be your knight!" Natsu said excitedly, grinning at her. "I'll protect you from the evil monsters. And save you from any dangers!"

He looked absolutely thrilled at the prospect.

"I don't need a battalion of soldiers or anything. Because I'll be right here by your side. Yup! So you don't have to be scared, Lisanna!"

"Hehe, thank you." she chuckled.

"Then.. that means I'll be the prince," Happy said, seeing that it was the only role left. "Wait, that means I don't get to do much. Except marry Lisanna in the end!"

"W-What?!" Natsu snapped, turning to him suddenly. "Why do you get to marry Lisanna?!"

He was scowling now, and Happy eyed him warily, a little surprised by the sudden shift in his countenance.

"Natsu, weren't you listening? That's what it says in the book," Happy explained patiently. "The knight saves the princess and gives her back to the prince. The prince marries the princess and pays the knight one hundred thousand jewels! Oh, but I don't have any money... so how about one hundred thousand fishes?!"

"I don't want your stinking fishes!" Natsu cried. "If anyone's marrying Lisanna, it's gonna be me!"

"Then.. If you want to marry her, why don't you be the prince? I'll be the knight." Happy suggested.

"No!_ I_ have to protect her from the monsters! That's also _my_ job!" Natsu insisted.

"But then the prince-"

"Screw the prince! I'm the one who saved her!" Natsu raged. "I think that means I should get to marry her too, if I like. Besides, I bet Lisanna would rather marry a strong knight over some cat prince. Right Lisanna?!"

He whirled around, eyes flashing as they bore into Lisanna's. Lisanna looked taken aback. She had been silent the entire time, carefully covering her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"Lisanna!" he flicked a lock of her hair into her face, impatient.

"W-What is it, Natsu?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Who would you rather marry? Me or Happy?"

"Natsu..." Happy sighed helplessly. "I don't really think that's the question here…"

"Lisanna!" Natsu grabbed her hand and tugged on it insistently. "Hurry up and decide already!"

Lisanna mumbled something, but her voice was muffled.

"What?" Natsu asked, leaning in closer. "Can't hear you."

"I want to marry you... Natsu." Lisanna spoke in a quiet voice.

Natsu didn't know why, but the way she said it made his cheeks feel suddenly warm. He beamed at her though, his heart lifting at her words.

"See, Happy?!" he shot his partner a huge smile. "I told ya she'd want me!"

"Aye!" Happy replied, though he was trying not to laugh at the expression on Natsu's face.

Natsu was usually just interested with food and fighting, but at Lisanna's simple words, he was happy like crazy.

"Let's play now!" Natsu yelled, scampering over to one of the big rocks, Lisanna in tow. "Okay, Lisanna. You wait here. This is our castle, okay? I'm gonna go out and beat up some goblins! Stay safe."

"Huh?" Happy was confused. "Natsu, there aren't any goblins in this story. And if you're going to be the prince and the knight, what'll I do?"

"You can be the bad guy who kidnaps her and.." Natsu suddenly broke off, his expression darkening.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Happy asked, but Natsu didn't reply.

The cat moved closer, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder, shaking slightly. "Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged him off roughly, scowling.

"It's... a stupid game. I don't want to play." Natsu crossed his arms and stalked a few meters away, his sudden dark mood hanging over him like a thundercloud.

"Huh?" Happy looked confusedly over at Natsu, and then at Lisanna, who was also surprised.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out what had triggered this sudden mood swing, but Natsu had always been like that: perfectly cheerful one moment, and then inexplicably angry the next.

Lisanna, in the meanwhile, had walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu?" she asked softly.

"What?!"

"What happened?"

Happy didn't quite understand what passed between them, but somehow, Natsu's mood seemed to have been alleviated slightly.

"Do you still want to play, Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"Of course." she replied.

"Fine," Natsu sighed, before walking back towards Happy. "Okay. Let's play."

"How about we skip that part?" Happy said hurriedly.

Happy was quite perceptive. He figured that Natsu's sudden displeasure had something to do with the idea of Lisanna getting kidnapped. He wasn't entirely sure, but whatever it was, Happy didn't want to upset Natsu again.

"Let's just skip that part," Happy said, "And go to the part where.. umm, I know! The part where you get married!"

"Married?" Natsu scrunched his nose. "But that'll be dead set boring! There will be no fighting!"

"Natsu... You're the one who was so desperate on making Lisanna marry you," Happy pointed out.

"Hmph, so?" Natsu crossed his arms, sticking out his tongue. "She already said she would. We don't actually have to go and do it!"

"You have to marry her!" Happy insisted. "Otherwise..." he paused, and then added, "...another knight can come and steal her from you!"

Natsu fell so easily into the trap.

"Like hell I'd let them do that!" he shouted. "Oi, Lisanna! Get over here! We're getting married!"

Happy chuckled, _'Natsu will be always Natsu'_, as Lisanna slowly walked towards Natsu.

"Okay!" Natsu cried, before pausing, and looking questioningly at Happy. "What the heck do we do now?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure," Happy said. "You should hold hands though. And she's supposed to have a veil on her face, and you have to take it off."

"What's a veil?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna was completely still, like a statue. She still hadn't said a word.

"It's kind of like a cloth thing that goes over her head and face," Happy explained. "And you pull it back over her head."

"Wait, Happy.. How do you know so much about these things?" Natsu demanded.

"Because it's common sense." Happy answered. "Haven't you seen those weddings happen near the chapel?"

"Nah, I never paid them much attention," Natsu shrugged, before turning to Lisanna. "Oi, Lisanna."

The little girl stared at her feet, unable to meet his eyes.

"Lisanna!" Natsu whined. "Do you want to get married or not?"

"I-I do," Lisanna said quickly, her head shooting up.

Natsu looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay? Your face looks funny."

"I'm fine!" Her voice was higher-pitched than usual.

"Okay. Anyways, Happy says you need a veil thingy," Natsu said, his face lighting up. "Oh! This'll work, right?"

He pulled his scarf loose and dumped it unceremoniously over her head.

"There. Handle it with care, alright?" Natsu said as he examined his handiwork, with Lisanna gazing at him from under the cloth, watching him with wide eyes.

"I guess that'll do," Happy said. "So, now you're supposed to say your vows."

"What are vows?" Natsu asked.

"Vows are when you say thing to each other, before getting married."

"Well, that's just stupid." Natsu declared. "Lisanna and I talk all the time anyways. This is a dumb game. I'm bored. Whaddya say, Lisanna? Let's do something else."

Lisanna didn't answer.

"Wait!" Happy cried. "You're forgetting the most important part!"

"Huh? What part?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"You have to kiss the bride!" Happy said breathlessly.

"W-What?!" Natsu yelped. "Happy, where did you come up with crap like that?!"

"You have to do it," Happy persisted. "It doesn't count unless you do!"

"You're lying!" Natsu accused. "Why can't it count? Lisanna, you'll count it right, even if I don't kiss you?"

"Um..." Lisanna bit her lip, fidgeting with her scarf-veil.

"I'm the priest though," Happy argued. "And I'm saying it won't count. Come on Natsu, I already let you skip the vows."

"Ugh, this is so annoying!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Let's play somethi-!"

He gasped, his onyx eyes widening. His expression was almost comical, as Lisanna suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders with her dainty little hands, leaned in, and pecked him softly on the cheek. She quickly pulled away thereafter, releasing him like she'd been burned.

Natsu's face flashed several shades of red, and he stared at her.

"L-Lisanna? W-What..." he squeaked.

"There, it's done," she said calmly, though her voice was slightly strained. "Happy, it's nearly dinner time. Gildarts invited us for dinner in his house, right? We don't want to be late."

"Aye! Let's go!" Happy said cheerfully.

Happy skipped off. Natsu was still in shock, staring at Lisanna, that he didn't even manage to say something.

"Well?" Lisanna reached down tentatively for Natsu's hand. "Let's go?"

She curled her fingers around his. He was oddly silent as they walked, which she found odd. He was usually so talkative.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

He didn't respond.

"Natsu?" she tried again.

He was staring straight ahead, his eyes glazed.

"Natsu!" she snapped, losing her patience and bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Ah! Wh-what?!" he jumped, but finally turned to face her.

His gaze was clear when it met hers, and Lisanna felt like she had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"...Are you mad at me?" she asked shyly.

He lifted his eyebrows. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Lisanna smiled, relieved. "Never mind."

"Huh?"

"Let's go."

* * *

"Gildarts! Say what? Lisanna and I got married!"

Gildarts looked up, raising an eyebrow.

Given all the nonsense that Natsu had a tendency to spout from his mouth, that was the last thing he had expected to hear.

"..What?"

"We got married!" Natsu repeated, plopping down on a chair. "And I'm starving!"

"Ohhhh~ Is that so?" Gildarts fought the smile that was pulling at his lips, turning to Happy, "Is this true, Happy?"

"Aye!"

"Of course it is!" Natsu cried. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Keep your voice down!" Gildarts scolded, and Natsu could only pout in response.

Lisanna was being silent for a while, her cheeks still somewhat red.

"Hmm.. I see." His eyes crinkled, and he said nothing more.

He busied herself with preparing dinner, resisting the urge to pick up Natsu and let him fly through the sky, he was quite the brat, but he had his moments when he was absolutely adorable. Lisanna was the same. The little girl was nothing but an angel.

_'It's good you found her, Natsu. You'd better take care of her. __This girl has such a lovely face though. I've been telling Makarov that she's going to grow up to be a real beauty. We'll have to keep an eye out for her, and you should as well. I'm sure a lot of the guys in Magnolia will start to pursue her a few years from now... __Still, I never thought Natsu was even the type to take an interest in girls, but I guess love is really unpredictable. She'd look so pretty in a wedding gown though, if she wanted to wear it... with a complexion and hair like that..'_

"Gildarts?"

Lisanna's voice snapped him back. Gildarts shook his head to himself, before turning around. _'I can't be thinking like this now! They're still kids! A lot can change in the next few years...'_

"Ahh... What is it, Lisanna?"

"I was wondering something.." Lisanna murmured. "For a long time. Nobody's ever told me."

"What's that, Lisanna?" Happy asked.

"It's a really simple question... But Mira-nee almost destroyed our house when I asked her."

"...W-What is it?" Gildarts stuttered, slightly hesitating whether to help her or not.

"How are babies made?"

His eyes widened. Happy fainted. Natsu, however, seemed interested and he immediately shot up from his slumped position on the table.

"Ooh, yes!" Natsu's eyes shone brightly. "I wanna know too, Gildarts! How are they made?"

Gildarts smiled to himself wistfully.

_'Aren't they on a roll today. These brats. First Natsu with all his marriage-talk, and now Lisanna wants to know how babies are made. At least this means I'll probably live long enough to see their kids.'_

* * *

A/N: okay, it ends right there! so, what do you guys think?

i always loved Natsu with his crush over Lisanna.. so cute! and of course, you can't forget Happy's schemes... hehehe!

this was extremely very hard to write, and i hope i did them justice.

see you!


End file.
